


Last Christmas

by mila007, WTF_TBS



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их первое Рождество случилось тогда, когда не было ни «них», ни хоть какого-то намека на то, что эти самые «они» в принципе возможны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Автор забил на хронологию и только примерно отследил географию перемещений главных героeв.  
> Написано на WTF Battle-2016 для команды WTF Thomas Brodie-Sangster 2016.

Их первое Рождество случилось тогда, когда не было ни «них», ни хоть какого-то намека на то, что эти самые «они» в принципе возможны. Записи на студии закончились 23 декабря. Но в силу того, что логисты, отвечающие за покупку авиабилетов, немножко ошиблись, разлетаться из Луизианы ребята начинали только с завтрашнего дня. И Томас очень надеялся, что погода будет благосклонна и рейсы не отменят — 25 декабря хотелось быть с семьей и в домашнем уюте.

Впрочем, предпраздничный вечер с друзьями никто не отменял. Именно по этой причине они оказались всей компанией в караоке-баре. Наоравшись вдоволь песен, Томас с Каей вышли на перекур.

— Мне не хватает снега, — сказал Томас, глядя в звездное небо и выдыхая облака дыма.

— Есть такое, — кивнула Кая. — Рождество — все-таки зимний праздник.

— Австралийцы бы с тобой поспорили, — хихикнул Томас. Кая фыркнула.

Пару минут они стояли в тишине, затем Кая внезапно встрепенулась и потянула его за собой:

— Идем!

— Куда? — нахмурился Томас, отбрасывая окурок в урну.

Потом он обвинит во всем алкоголь и поразительные для декабря плюс десять градусов (при такой температуре на улице даже не протрезвеешь!), но сейчас он схватился за протянутую руку и поспешил за Каей.

— Увидишь! — Кая хрипло рассмеялась, крепко вцепившись в томасову ладонь, и постепенно начала ускорять шаг, пока они не побежали вперед по улице, мимо наряженных витрин и чужеродно смотрящихся среди зелени Санта-Клаусов. Кая смеялась, и Томас вторил ей долгим эхом. В груди нарастало какое-то странное ощущение, в ушах грохотал пульс, а жизнь была прекрасна и удивительна.

Кая резко остановилась у одной из витрин, Томас от неожиданности налетел на нее, и они чуть не протаранили стекло. Кое-как восстановив равновесие, они зашлись в очередном приступе смеха.

— Куда ты меня тащишь?

— Сюда! — Кая ткнула пальцем в витрину.

Томас пригляделся — они стояли перед обыкновенной сувенирной лавкой, витрина была завалена картами Луизианы и крокодилами всевозможных форм и размеров — они были на чашках, ручках, в виде статуэток и мягких игрушек.

— Зачем? — недоуменно спросил Томас.

— Ой, идем! — Кая, так и не отпустив руку Томаса, потянула его за собой внутрь. Уверенно прошествовав под звякнувшим дверным колокольчиком, она свернула налево, к рядам стеклянных шаров. Схватив с полки увесистый шар, в котором сидел все тот же крокодил (достаточно уродливый, если посмотреть на него трезвым взглядом), она что есть сил встряхнула его и всунула в руку Томасу. Томас перевел взгляд с Каи на сувенир в своей руке, чтобы в следующий миг улыбнуться:

— Снег!

— Счастливого Рождества, Томас! — Кая улыбнулась еще шире, затем оглянулась в поисках продавца. — Можно нам эту штуку, пожалуйста?

— Зачем? — Томас перевел завороженный взгляд от кружащегося в шаре снега на Каю.

— Подарок тебе, балбесу, на Рождество!

— О! Тогда… — Томас огляделся и стянул с полки огромную золотую брошь. В форме все того же крокодила. — Тогда это — тебе!

— Вы истинный джентльмен, Томас!

— Все для моей прекрасной леди! — шутливо поклонился он, чуть не снеся при этом стойку с открытками. — Упс!

Кая рассмеялась, а подошедший к ним продавец недовольно нахмурился и пригласил их к кассе, пока они не разнесли все витрины.

Из сувенирного магазина они вывалились в теплую декабрьскую ночь и переглянулись.

— Назад?

— Как насчет «Урагана» *?

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что завтра утром я об этом сильно пожалею, — пробормотал Томас, но позволил Кае и дальше вести.

До их отеля они добрались спустя шесть коктейлей на двоих. В лифте Кая резко толкнула Томаса к зеркальной стенке и поцеловала. Томас с охотой ответил. Их поцелуй прервало звяканье, оповестившее о прибытии на нужный этаж. Кая отступила на полшага:

— Зайдешь? — Она мотнула головой в сторону номеров. Томас, не отрывая взгляда от ее губ, кивнул.

До кровати они добрались, натыкаясь на все углы, снеся кофейный столик и чуть не уронив узорную лампу, которая стояла на прикроватной тумбочке. Ловля летающей лампы достойна увековечивания в каком-нибудь ромкоме.

На кровать оба рухнули полураздетыми и истерически смеющимися. Все-таки последний коктейль был уже лишним.

Все еще подхихикивая, Кая забралась на Томаса сверху, уложила голову ему на плечо и моментально уснула. Вздохнув, Томас поерзал по покрывалу, подтянул под голову подушку и, обняв Каю, отключился.

Утро пришло с похмельем, болью в отдавленном Каей боку и разрывающимся трелями телефоном — такси в аэропорт уже ждало под отелем. Сумбурно попрощавшись с ничего не понимающей спросонья Каей, Томас подхватил свои вещи, чуть не разбил на выходе из номера неизвестно как переживший бурную ночь снежный шар и поспешил на свой этаж. Единственное, что его радовало в данный момент, — то, что вещи он по привычке упаковал с вечера.

В аэропорту его догнала смс от проснувшейся Каи: «Счастливого Рождества! Надеюсь, в отличие от меня, ты не опоздал на свой рейс! ххх»

***

 

Второе Рождество случилось год спустя. 26 декабря у Томаса зазвонил телефон, и оттуда донесся счастливый голос Каи:

— Я в городе! Приедешь?

Томас ответил согласием.

На сборы ему потребовалось не так уж и много времени — вызвать такси и стащить бутылку шампанского из маминых запасов. И не забыть небольшой сверток с подарком. На самом деле, Томас не готовился к этому специально. Он просто прогуливался по торговому центру, увидел футболку с Железным Арни и не смог не вспомнить о Кае. Конечно, не самый романтичный и заботливый подарок в мире, но… Томас откинул посторонние мысли и поспешил к ожидающему его такси.

Кая долго не отвечала на домофонный звонок, так что Томас даже начал волноваться. Однако затем дверь открылась, и раздался Каин голос:

— Заходи! Пятый этаж, налево.

Томас раньше был у Каи один раз, да и то проездом — они из аэропорта возвращались на одной машине и вначале завозили Каю. Поэтому в этот раз он с интересом рассматривал ее жилище.

— Ничего особенного, — улыбнулась Кая, проводя ему экскурсию. — Гостиная, комната для гостей, чаще всего там мама ночует, и моя спальня. О! И моя гордость — большая кухня.

— Ты готовишь? — хмыкнул Томас, выставляя шампанское на мраморную столешницу.

— Не особо. Но там, где я росла, у нас с мамой была маленькая кухня. А я с детства смотрела все эти сериалы, в которых у них были огромные светлые кухни и темные мраморные столешницы… я хотела такую же. Я ее получила! — Кая улыбалась, немного робко и смущенно, будто стесняясь своего детского желания, но в то же время гордясь им.

Томас с улыбкой посмотрел на нее.

— О, кстати! У меня для тебя подарок. Вот. — Он протянул завернутую в хрустящую коричневую бумагу футболку.

Кая в нетерпении разорвала упаковку и радостно закричала:

— Боже мой, Томас, это прекрасно! Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо тебе огромное!!! — Она повисла у него на шее. — Люблю тебя. И Арни. Но Арни — немножко больше. Ты же не обижаешься?

Томас обнял ее и рассмеялся:

— Нет, не обижаюсь.

Кая выбралась из его объятий и расправила футболку, чтобы рассмотреть ее получше.

— Ты даже размер угадал!

— Я тебя знаю. Где бокалы? Нам нужно отметить Рождество.

— Поищи в верхнем шкафу над мойкой. Я сейчас. — Кая направилась в спальню. — Открывай пока бутылку!

Томас нашел бокалы, аккуратно и без фейерверка открыл шампанское и разлил его по бокалам. Через некоторое время вернулась Кая, уже переодевшаяся в футболку с Терминатором, помахивая коробкой в подарочной упаковке. В ней оказались кожаные мотоциклетные перчатки.

— Ты тоже угадала с размером, — улыбнулся Томас, примеряя обновку.

— Ну, в отличие от вас, парней, мы уделяем много внимания деталям.

Первую бутылку они прикончили там же, на кухне. Потом Кая нашла у себя в баре вино, и вместе с ним они перебрались в гостиную. В углу сияла гирляндами рождественская ель, включенный фоном телевизор показывал очередной праздничный фильм, а Томас с Каей сидели прямо на полу, болтая обо всем и ни о чем.

Когда вино закончилось, Томас предложил:

— Мы можем открыть еще одну бутылку.

— Или, — сказала Кая, забираясь к нему на колени и кладя руки на плечи, — мы можем не повторять прошлогодних ошибок.

— И совершить новые? — с улыбкой спросил Томас, обнимая ее за талию и притягивая к себе ближе.

— Смотря что считать ошибкой, — хихикнула Кая и, не медля ни секунды, поцеловала Томаса. А спустя десять минут они перебрались в спальню.

Это было невероятно. Не в плане секса, хотя и он тоже был замечательным, а в плане того, что они были вместе. Им было хорошо. Все было правильно, и вовремя, и так, как нужно. Не было чувства неловкости или нервов, которые обязательно присущи первому сексу. Они знали друг друга не слишком давно, но чересчур хорошо. Они чувствовали друг друга, и это нравилось Томасу больше всего. Давно… впрочем, нет, никогда. Никогда такого у него не было.

Он уехал от Каи только на следующий день ближе к вечеру. Все это время они провели в ленивой неге, занимались сексом, разговаривали, курили, смотрели телевизор и просто... проводили время.

Кая провожала его до двери, одетая в футболку со Шварценеггером. Она улыбалась немного сонно, и Томас подумал, что еще ни на ком суровое лицо Терминатора не выглядело так мило и по-домашнему.

Их второе Рождество явно удалось.

***

 

Год спустя Томас ожидал Рождества, как чуда. Потому что это было бы его третье Рождество с Каей, а три — это уже традиция, а не совпадение. Впрочем, для Томаса традицией оно стало, пожалуй, с того теплого вечера в Луизиане, с того снежного шарика с уродливым крокодильчиком. Он не произносил этого вслух, да и Кая никогда не упоминала их рождественские приключения, но оба знали — рано или поздно им придется поговорить об этом.

По крайней мере, так думал Томас. Он готовился к этому Рождеству. Он даже пошел с Авой на рождественский шоппинг. Конечно, за неделю до Рождества искать достойный Каи подарок на Оксфорд-стрит… Томас никогда не считал себя специалистом в выборе подарков. А тут… тут было вавилонское столпотворение. И времени на то, чтобы пробираться через толпы в поисках того самого подарка, у Томаса не было. Но он честно пытался найти что-то для Каи в Париже во время своего последнего визита туда, и еще раньше в Корее, во время их с Ки Хонгом пресс-тура. Все было не то. Все было не так.

— Купи ей шарф, — предложила Ава, прикладывая с лицу шелковую ткань нежно-голубого цвета. — Девушки любят шарфы.

— Ава, — вздохнул Томас, — шарфы — это не то. Это… это не Кая. Она более… — он поискал слова, не нашел и махнул рукой, направляясь к следующей витрине.

— По-моему, ты зря теряешь время. Кае все равно, что ты ей подаришь. Я даже не уверена, что она так парится из-за подарка тебе. Вы вообще когда последний раз с ней виделись?

— Это неважно. И ты не понимаешь.

Ава покачала головой.

— Это ты не понимаешь. И не кажется ли тебе, дорогой мой брат, что намного больше времени тебе стоило бы уделить подарку Беллы?

— Я уже нашел ей подарок, — отмахнулся Томас. Он действительно нашел, еще в Париже. Видит бог, найти подарок, который понравится Белле, было намного проще. — И Кая — это особый случай. У нас с ней…

— Что у вас с ней? — Ава обошла Томаса, преграждая ему путь и заглядывая в глаза. — Томас, я тебя люблю, ты мой брат и все такое, но если ты изменяешь Белле — я чисто из женской солидарности съезжу тебе по морде.

Томас посмотрел на сестру со странной смесью веселого изумления и напускной бравады:

— Изменяю? Нет, — обыкновенным голосом ответил Томас. Он актер. Он умеет врать с честным лицом. — Просто у нас с Каей есть эта рождественская традиция…

— Традиция, значит, — Ава хмыкнула, ее лицо разгладилось, но все равно в уголках глаз скользила тревога. Томас ее понимал. Та же тревога была и в нем. Он не считал свои действия правильными по отношению к Белле. Но по-другому не мог. Он любил Беллу. Действительно любил. Но Кая… Кая — это было нечто иное. Она своим появлением встряхнула его жизнь, привнесла в нее это легкое ощущение безумия и хаоса, которого так не хватало Томасу последние годы. Томас не знал, к добру ли этот хаос. Но отказаться от него не мог.

— Ага. Поэтому, может, ты перестанешь искать в происходящем подвох и поможешь мне найти ей подарок?

Ава еще раз смерила брата оценивающим взглядом, потом хмыкнула, подхватила под руку и потянула за собой.

— Идем. Я, кажется, знаю, какой отдел нам нужен.

В этот раз Томас позвонил ей сам. И наткнулся на автоответчик: «Привет, это Кая. Если вы хотите предложить мне роль — свяжитесь с моим менеджером. Если вы хотите поздравить меня с Рождеством — оставьте свое сообщение после сигнала! Счастливого Рождества!»

Томас нахмурился, но дисциплинированно дождался гудка и надиктовал:

— Кая, веселого Рождества! Это Томас. Хотелось бы как-нибудь увидеться с тобою лично, чтобы поздравить не одним сообщением. Позвони мне. Еще раз с Рождеством. Пока!

Томас хмуро смотрел на погасший телефон, потом столкнул его с кровати на пол и откинулся на подушки. Он не будет каждые пять минут проверять его в ожидании оповещения о прослушанном сообщении. Не будет.

Рождество прошло.

Кая позвонила только лишь двадцать восьмого декабря.

— Томас, счастливого Рождества!

— Привет, Кая. Тебе тоже.

— Получила твое сообщение, — ее голос прямо таки лучился счастьем и энтузиазмом. — Прости, только сейчас смогла перезвонить.

— Ты в Лондоне?

— Нет, в Штатах. И ближайшее время проведу в Нью-Йорке, у Бена. И ты ни за что не поверишь! Он сделал мне предложение! На это Рождество! Это было так сказочно. Ты же знаешь, что Рождество в Нью-Йорке — это в принципе незабываемая вещь. Но, оказывается, ее возможно сделать еще более незабываемой! Томас, это просто… — Кая продолжала восторженно расписывать прелести рождественского города, то, как Бен ей устроил настоящий праздник, а Томас молча сжимал в руке телефон, слушал ее радостный рассказ и с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы повесить трубку.

— Томас? Том? Ты еще тут?

— Да-да. Да, прости, отвлекся, — второй раз за неделю Томас был рад своему актерскому таланту — ему удалось звучать нормально. — У нас уже достаточно поздно, и у меня был тяжелый день, так что прости, я засыпаю. И я тебя поздравляю. Это невероятно круто!

— Спасибо! Но мы обязательно увидимся, как только я вернусь в Лондон. У меня для тебя есть подарок.

Томас еле сдержался, чтоб не спросить: «Еще один?»

— У меня для тебя тоже. С Рождеством, Кая!

— Тебя тоже, Томас. Люблю тебя! Ты — лучший!

Томас вслушивался в тишину, последовавшую за гудком сброшенного вызова, и пытался понять, что пошло не так. Ответ на этот вопрос не находился.

***

 

В следующий раз они встретились только в феврале. Кая привезла Томасу снежный шар с Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.

— В коллекцию, — пошутила Кая.

— В коллекцию, — с улыбкой кивнул Томас, не акцентируя внимания на том, что луизианский шар он разбил тем же декабрьским вечером. Не специально, нет. Он просто слишком много выпил и не удержал в руках игрушку. Осколки Томас аккуратно смел и выбросил в урну, а вот отправить вслед за ними крокодила так и не смог.

Он не обижался на Каю. На нее невозможно было обижаться или злиться. По крайней мере, долго. Она была для него праздником. Духом Рождества. Томас понимал, что пройдет еще какое-то время, и он будет благодарен и Кае, и себе за то, что они не позволили сиюминутным желаниям испортить их дружбу или личную жизнь. Но это время еще должно пройти. А сейчас у него была Белла. И уродливый крокодильчик на книжной полке.

— Кая, как ты думаешь, Белле понравится рождественский Нью-Йорк?

— Даже не сомневайся, — улыбнулась Кая. — Приезжайте к нам с Беном в следующем году.

— Обязательно.

Возможно, у них с Каей еще будет не одно «их» Рождество. Как и возможность разделить его с самыми близкими людьми.


End file.
